1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pick-up bed partition devices and more particularly pertains to a new pick-up bed partition device for selectively dividing a pick-up bed into a plurality of sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pick-up bed partition devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,846 describes a device that can be used for dividing a pick-up bed into two sections and which is adapted for accommodating the contours of a wheel wells positioned in the pick-up bed. Another type of pick-up bed partition device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,429 having a plurality of rigid dividing walls that may be placed together and positioned within a pick-up bed to divide the pick-up bed into a plurality of compartments. Another such device, which utilizes rigid walls, is U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,993.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that uses flexible walls while still providing a means of allowing the user of the device to determine the number and size of the compartments to be formed within a pick-up bed. The device should also be easily retrofitted to existing pick-up beds without concern of tie-down requirements.